My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
=Updating news letter to the staff for this page= Well good job for having all the orders on the archive complete! :the only order left is User:Pikachumatthew's order of 12 of each car part! so lets do this now! Also do we have enough Items to fully open? Sig below if you do: #-- 22:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) #-- #-- #-- 09:06, March 30, 2010 (UTC) #-- 16:30, April 4, 2010 (UTC) #--verrell123Talk 01:14, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, -- 22:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) See my User:Awesome3000/monaco.js this code adds four extra buttons to the edit toolbar for mlnlink and the 3 images tick cross and pending(?). 07:18, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Order Can i get 48 tires for 8 clicks. My MLN is wallydoodle3. [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 22:38, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :please click my soundtrack mod but I'm done on the computer so will do it tomorrow-- 23:06, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll click now [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 23:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Done [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 00:18, March 30, 2010 (UTC) when will i get them? [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 15:33, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Sent-- 15:47, April 2, 2010 (UTC) o-n-u-a I still have not recieved my order of 60 tires. I will give clicks to anyone who can help me here. O-n-u-a 00:46, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Done. please click my ( ) pet golem 10 times. 01:56, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Preorder can i have all the elemental water,fire,earth and wind.And this is a preorder(because this store at the monment is only selling 1-3 items.My mln username is well, you cant preorder them cause the store already stopped selling anything used to make totemic animals a long time ago. well i have a idea if my store joins forces with this store we could get more stuff to sell and buy good idea? Preorder Can i preorder all the gypsum and pipes aavailable once the store fully opens? My MLN username is wallydoodle3. --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 15:51, March 30, 2010 (UTC) see above order but swap out the totemic animals part to gypsum and pipes. sorry. O-k :P --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 18:16, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Brandbest1 Hi, I would like to buy a Rank 8 starter pack. I want the Shield of Strength, and 5 Bowmans. Definitely the House of Gauntlets Victory Banners. So sorry, but the store has stopped selling rank 7-8 items for some obscure reason. 21:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) lalalandrules I want 1 Rank 2 starter pack. Lalalandrules (talk) 21:44, March 30, 2010 (UTC) 25 clicks on s lightworm module and 10 on his Pet Punkling module.-- 14:01, March 31, 2010 (UTC) never replied-- 16:46, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ORDER can I get 60 tires? my mln name is mjw65 ZER0-0 see my store 20:23, March 31, 2010 (UTC) please send me ( ) a freind request. 07:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Tires sent. please click my Pet golem 10 times. 04:28, April 2, 2010 (UTC) done.ZER0-0 see my store 11:38, April 2, 2010 (UTC) jojo321 um, is it possible if i can get the p.o.s starter pack?Jojo321 21:54, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Im HanOldBuddyDontLetMeDown on mlnJojo321 21:54, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Gems arn't for sale, but i can do the rest for 35 clicks. If you still want this Send me a freind request 07:37, April 1, 2010 Cancelled. Hasn't replied. mrgoodall i require 2 phantom orchids plz :Please click my soundtrack 4 times, BTW I'm your friend MLN right?-- 15:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) done and dusted i aslo clicked yuor bat X2 and wolfX1 and also sent freind request BTW cpould i get 20 honey pots plz Honey Pots aren't mailable. 14:30, April 4, 2010 (UTC) crystalblader25 25 Thornax, 1 Millstone, 1 Heroic Story ok add me on mln im and i will send you the stuff. click my elemental water module 5 times, and my pet snake module 5 times after that. thanks. i'll also give you 90 thornax instead cause its 30 for a click Teddy_R1 I would like to be in a group performance mod. Teddy_R1. Visit my store Ted's shop 21:54, April 2, 2010 (UTC) soliciting -- 03:07, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Joeman we do actually offer this on the shop page. 05:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Fine, same differance. 60 hit singles please. Visit my store 14:27, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ultradc I could use 9 rough diamonds and 5 rough rubies. I can trade for 14 rough diamonds. My mln name is Ultradc. Sorry there is a limit on gems. 23:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Well how many can I get now? 3 of each gems-- 15:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I can take 3 rough sapphires and 3 rough rubies. I can trade 6 rough diamonds to pay for it Do you still want this trade? 02:07, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Anonymouse: lukespacewalker9871 order 5 pipes for 50 clicks please. My MLN name is . Please send me ( ) a friend request and click my pet water bug. 04:14, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Done, sorry for the time it took. I forgot I had placed an order, probaly because i'm on a new monster site. Friend request and clicks sent! Donation i am mrgoodall add me and send me something and i will send 5 tires,1engine,1 cabereutor and 8X solar power cells Please use a seperate order place (not lukespacewalker9871's) If you befriend georgeeric999 in MLN I will send you the items. 15:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC) done items sent could u send something else as well plz What do you want? 01:14, April 7, 2010 (UTC) My Order Can I have 5 Bowmen? Thats 10 Clicks right? My MLN name is blueblueblueblueSee my store 11:13, April 3, 2010 (UTC) It's 15 clicks. 15:42, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. 15:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) My Order Can i have 6 pipes for 60 clicks? My MLN is wallydoodle3. --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 12:29, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure. 15:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Done. 16:09, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I Clicked soundtrack. --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 12:30, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Roddy15's order for Rank 5 Stuff I would like 5 Gyspums and 5 Pipes please. I belive that would come to 100 clicks and is there flowers or something that come free with it? My MLN username is roddy15. Roddy15 (talk) 10:53, April 4, 2010 (UTC) roddy15 Hello? 14:37, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I don't have enough gypsum and pipes to fulfill this order. 14:30, April 4, 2010 (UTC) How many do you have then? Only 1 gypsum and 3 pipes I think. 14:37, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Well I will take as many as you have becuase all I need to complete rank is these pipes and gyspums If you befriend georgeeric999 in MLN and click my lightworm module 50 times I will send you the items. 14:39, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Done all of what you said. Thanks for the items You're welcome! 01:14, April 7, 2010 (UTC) anonymous I want 1 (Red Pearls) my MLN username is amcwenie. 23:59, April 3, 2010 (UTC) How many? 00:15, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, befriend georgeeric999 in MLN. 14:34, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I did,know what. I sent the item, click my soundtrack module. 18:43, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Order can I have 11 pipes for 66 loose sparks. my mln name is mjw65. Sorry, loose sparks are super-easy to get while pipes are much harder. 00:21, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I know, but it was on the store (1 for 6 loose sparks) so I thought it was a good deal and did it. It's not. 01:14, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Offer has been removed. 02:09, April 9, 2010 (UTC) clicks i need 10 clicks on my bio jungle adventure sticker module and 1 click on my race track rank 1 module. im general_bgw on MLN. 01:07, April 4, 2010 (UTC) 11 clicks on Pet punkling module.-- 08:54, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ok. 18:13, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ok, im done. 18:58, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Done mrgoodall is there any chance anybody could send me a bunch of hney pots and strawberries i will give thornax or ancient spaer and parts or icanoxs favour x two! plz add me adn give me stuff to get me to rank two You have to order what you want. Honey pots aren't mailable. Anything that isn't on our price list isn't mailable. Please say what you want and I will tell you the price. 14:29, April 4, 2010 (UTC) dont need theese items any more i just need flowers(red) How many? 01:15, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Trade Can I trade 2 Bowmen for 2 House of gauntlets Victory banners? blueblueblueblueSee my store 12:05, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, no. 14:28, April 4, 2010 (UTC) How come? blueblueblueblueSee my store 15:27, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure, ask someone else. 01:16, April 7, 2010 (UTC) racinjason100 can I have 1 electrical license? ∆ see my store 14:44, April 4, 2010 (UTC) P.S. make bf2 or ajr do it. I am friends with them both. my mln page is Can I pass on this one? I'm helping my brother get a different license right now. 14:46, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :dono why, I'll do it-- 16:04, April 4, 2010 (UTC) My Order Can I have 3 Knights for 15 Clicks? Remember the discount, ,I already did it. blueblueblueblueSee my store 15:32, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what discount you are talking about. Sorry, I don't have banners to make knights. 16:19, April 4, 2010 (UTC) what discount? please refresh my memory, Toa Gelu. ok,I don't want the discount. blueblueblueblueSee my store 20:31, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I will just trade 2 bowmen for 2 Gauntlets victory banners. blueblueblueblueSee my store 21:29, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous 3 Rough Rubys 15:59, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Who are you in MLN? 16:31, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :you do not need to ask the rules say that if you do not to it right your order will be canceled-- 16:35, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Cancelled. Didn't follow the ordering instructions. 02:16, April 8, 2010 (UTC) general_bgw i want 1 ancient scroll for 1 click. my MLN username is in the subject space. 19:00, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Befriend georgeeric999 in MLN. 19:02, April 4, 2010 (UTC) it says you are already my friend. 19:05, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I sent the item 19:06, April 4, 2010 (UTC) what should i click on? 19:07, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Soundtrack. 19:12, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok, done click. 19:17, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Brandbest1 Hi, I would like 10 House of Mantles Victory Banners and 10 House of Gauntlets Victory Banners. I want to trade Bowmen and Pikemen for this. Anybody answering? Sorry I can't, I don't have them. 20:45, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ToaCodyNuva I'm looking to make a deal for clicks on my Race Track Module Rank 3 and my Stunt Track Module Rank 3 once I get it. I'm willing to pay as many clicks as it takes to win them. My username is .--ToaCodyNuva (talk) 21:03, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Please click my ( ) Pet golem 7 times, and say here when you are ready for more clicks. 00:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Clicks delivered to your module and Stunt Track module is now set up. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 01:03, April 5, 2010 (UTC) That will be 3 more clicks. You have to set it up again and, tell me if you need more clicks. 01:07, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, I got the blueprint. Pleasure doing business with you, I will give you the 3 clicks on your golem shortly. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 01:12, April 5, 2010 (UTC) You just helped me reach Rank 4. Thank you very much!!!! --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 01:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC) No problem. 04:11, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I would like to place an order for a Rank 4 starter kit. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 21:20, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous This is Kiina452. I would like to buy 1 The Secret Satellite and Me for 30 clicks. Whose page should I click? 15:00, April 5, 2010 (UTC)Kiina452 Befriend georgeeric999 in MLN. 22:03, April 6, 2010 (UTC) mr goodall i now need lots of each type of bee i will trade any bionicle things or 9 tires or a millstone How many? 22:02, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Performance mod can I get in Joeman's Group performance mod for one week? blueblueblueblueSee my store 19:18, April 5, 2010 (UTC) crystalblader25 really nee two red pearls and a the seccret satelite and me i dont have the secret sattalite and me but i do know where to get red pearls. if you need themm to build the ancient spear for i will sell it 2 u for 2 clicks on my arcade module and five clicks on my lego magZINE module send a freind request to me (mrgoodall) i will accept and send you the stuff. http://mln.lego.com/en-gb/PublicView/mrgoodall.aspx a link 2 my page Anonymous I would like to order 14 friendship bracelets (14 clicks total). My My Lego Network username is Benjamin826. 11:40, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :I sent a friend request. 14 clicks to 's Club Module, Rank 1. 12:01, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I accepted the friend request and gave you the clicks. :Items sent. Have a nice day! 14:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ToaCodyNuva I would like to place an order for a Rank 4 starter pack. Again, my username is . --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 00:26, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Please add me , and click my pet golem 60 times. I will send the pack. 09:14, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I've sent you a friend request and clicked your golem 36 times. I'll have to get back to you with the rest as I just ran out of clicks. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 17:50, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I just managed to give you another 7 clicks on your golem. Only 17 more to go. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 20:37, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. Clicks done. Sorry i didn't have any diamonds so I swaped it for a saph, I hope you don't mind. 00:41, April 8, 2010 (UTC) It's fine. I've gotten the items and I just gave you the last few clicks. Thank you very much. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 14:52, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Flex217 Can i have 6 sapphires in return for 1 ruby? 01:12, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Gems are traded one for one, So No. 03:39, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Wallydoodle3 Can i have 2 apple butters and two strawberry jams for 8 clicks? My MLN is wallydoodle3. [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 01:26, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Please add me . 03:41, April 7, 2010 (UTC) What should i click? [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 20:11, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Actually could I cut the apple butters from the order so 2 strawberry jams for 2 clicks? [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 20:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay items sent. please click my golem. 00:38, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Done [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 10:56, April 8, 2010 (UTC) My Order Can I have 20 apple pies an 30 honey pies?? blueblueblueblueSee my storeThis is my sig. See my cafeI am not doing this!!!!! Hi.yo.˙ˆ.¥ø.ˆ¬ˆ˚´πˆ´ ø˜¬¥ ¬´µø˜ πˆ´ 23:29, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Click my soundtrack. 23:30, April 7, 2010 (UTC) D715 17 clicks type 1 on my electric-dam module--[[User:D715|'D ']][[User talk:D715|''' 7 ]] ''' 00:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Done. Please click my ( ) pet water bug. 02:11, April 8, 2010 (UTC) off duty since im on break until June to stock up on items, i would like to order 1 pikeman and 1 bowman (personal use) for 6 clicks. thanks 03:57, April 8, 2010 (UTC) sheep4444 Can i buy 10 gauntlets and 5 mantles victory banners. 07:47, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Wallydoodle3 Can i have 1 circuit board, 1 stareyed autograph, 4 hypnotic frequency machines, 1 electric guitar, 1 bass guitar, 1 drum, and 1 acoustic guitar for 57 clicks? My MLN is wallydoodle3. (Saving up for next level cause i can't speed up getting pipes and gypsum) [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 11:01, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Add to your friend list. I already sent a friend request. 20 clicks on my Club Module rank 1, and the rest to any module you want to. 13:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I clicked 57 times on your club mod. [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 19:26, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :sent all items. I think I might have sent an extra Hypno Machine by accident, but you can keep it. Have a nice day. 19:55, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Streetracer Bobafett, i apolagize for all this i had other things to do my wiki everyone blaming things on me taking my accounts its just been a really hard time since samstiffman got taken i cant send any items 21:47, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Samstiffman got taken? I doubt it...you kept saying that you would mail me LEGO sets if I mail you mine but I knew you wouldn't and you stole my account (or tried to). 21:48, April 8, 2010 (UTC) sorry for swearing at you and i didnt steal your account it was my brother Arthur since hes on Holdiay in Jamaica he wont be hacking and with the LEGO Set, i cant find the pieces 32 ar missing so i cant send you it. 21:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I'll forget this....but please realize that there are other people here who are angry at you. 21:52, April 8, 2010 (UTC) most of the pices are missing i got 3 shelfs of sets one LEGO City another LEGO Pirates and the other one LEGO Space the shelf with LEGO Space broke and the creations fell and the pieces went everywhere so thats why 21:52, April 8, 2010 (UTC) i know i cant bare it im planning to leave this wiki 21:53, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Something I would like a Rank 3 Starter Pack. My account is Magazine166. Thanks!, Magazine166 Befriend georgeeric999 in MLN, click my soundtrack. 22:49, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I added you and clicked your module 44 times, Magazine166 Order Can i get 5 nebular crystals, 5 microphones, and 20 nails for 60 clicks? My MLN is wallydoodle3. [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 02:26, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Add me i will give u the item, im verrell123 verrell123Talk 04:45, April 9, 2010 (UTC) anonymous can i get millstone x4? I am PharohHotep on MLN. Please befriend . I have already sent a friend request. Send 16 clicks to my Club Module, rank 1. 14:46, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Done. :Items sent. Have a nice day! 16:38, April 9, 2010 (UTC) eu quero comprar um item sera que algum de voceis pode mi vender um transmisor wi-fi eu pago 100 clicks o me nome de usoario é ferdi241 17:29, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, we don't speak spanish. Magazine166 (talk) 17:51, April 9, 2010 (UTC)Magazine166 i speak spanish should i do it? 18:00, April 9, 2010 (UTC)